Harry Potter and the Training of Hell
by eye-of-the-wolf
Summary: Set after Harrys fifth year, Harry has to come to terms with the prophecy and the powers that come with it. Training, new friendships, old friendships tested and above all a mad dark lord set out to kill him. Will he break under the presure? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters apart fromt those you do not reconise from the Harry potter books.

Hey this is my first story that I have put on Fan fiction so it won't be that good but I hope you will enjoy it, if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me and I will change it. It will take me a long time to update this story with new chapters so please try and be patient, i am going to try and put the next one up when i have 5 reviews so hopfuly i will have time to write it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was unnaturally cold in Privet Drive, the usually warm breeze was cold and bitter windows that are usually open in the summer nights were closed. The bright street lights were no more then a faint dim flickering on and off at random times. Harry potter tossed and turned in his bed his sheets wrapped tightly around his thrashing body sweat dripped down his face and neck soaking his shirt. Harry struggled against the darkness that has clouded his mind fighting for the light that was so far away, trying to block out the screams of innocent people as the death eaters tortured them but knowing that there was no point for there was no way to get the nightmares to end the only way was to wait for them to finish. Cold high laughter echoed through Harry's head the cold laughter that reached your very bones that made the hair at the back of your neck stand up, for the laughter was one of pure evil.

Harry sat up and gasped for breath these nightmares had been going on since he had got back from his 5th year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Last year Harry would have done any thing for the world to know that Voldemort was back, now he wanted the world to think he was lying. The nightmares were not nightmares they were real Harry was made to see the deaths of muggle's every night, the cries of parents who had seen there children being tortured to death but if the wizarding world still thought he was lying then Voldemort would have stayed quiet.

Harry struggled with his blankets for a minuet before freeing himself and slipping his glasses onto his nose and stumbling to the bath room, splashing water on his face washed of the sweat and blood that had trickled from his scar. Looking in the mirror Harry sighed the nightmares had started to take its toll on him, his bright emerald eyes that were once full of life were now dull and could be mistaken for a dead persons, his skin was black around the eyes from lack of sleep and nutrition, for Harry had lost what little appetite he had. Since the death of his godfather Sirius he had lost the will to live, Sirius the only family he had left and because of his stupid ness he was dead and it was his entire fault. At night Harry watched the death eater attacks play in his dreams, in the day he would relive the death of his godfather.

Harry dried his face on the towel before going back into his bedroom only to stop and grab his wand from his back pocket.

"Lemon drop?" a voice asked from some were near his bed, Harry switched on the light a curse on his lips only to lower his wand as he saw who it was the voice belonged to.

"Professor Dumbledore I err didn't no you were coming" Harry said a frown on his face as he shoved his wand in his back pocket.

Dumbledore grinned and held out two envelopes and a parcel "Happy birthday Harry" he said his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you" Harry answered a bit surprised that Dumbledore had got him a present and that it was his birthday, for he had not kept track of the time.

Harry opened the first envelope it was a letter from the ministry of magic,

_Harry potter_

_Enclosed In this envelope are your owl results. Here are the scores you can get._

_O Outstanding Pass_

_E Exceed expectations Pass_

_A Acceptable Pass_

_P Poor Fail_

_D Dreadful Fail_

_I hope you are happy with your test results._

Harry pulled out the second piece of paper and read it.

_Defence against the dark arts O O_

_Care of magical creatures O O_

_Potions E O _

_Divination A A_

_Transfiguration O O_

_Charms O O_

_History of magic P_

_Astronomy A O_

_Herbology O O_

_Well done you have got Twelve O's three A's and one E and P. you have passed eight subjects and failed one._

_Due to certain circumstances the Astronomy results have been estimated by the teacher of the subject. _

_The represents the highest mark ever to be achieved in that test the minister of magic will be coming himself to congratulate you and give you a medal._

_Well done. _

_The education bored_

_Ministry of magic. _

"Well" Dumbledore said excitedly.

"I got Twelve O's and three A's, I failed History of magic" Harry said staring at the piece of paper "I got the highest mark ever in defence against the dark arts" He added.

"Well done my boy I always knew you would do well in that subject" Dumbledore grinned his eyes twinkling like mad

Harry couldn't help from grinning at the praise he got from his head master.

also I will talk to the governors about you re doing your history of magic exam for I seem to remember that you had a distraction half way into it" Dumbledore added.

Dumbledore saw his mistake as pain immediately flashed in Harry's eyes before it was quickly hidden by Harry studying the next envelope.

"No sir, it's ok I wasn't planning on taking it for my newts any way and I doubt I would have passed it anyway without" he gulped "the distraction" Harry said quietly his eye's lowered so Dumbledore could not see the tears trying to build.

"Harry, your godfather would not have wanted you to grieve so much that you stop living" Dumbledore said firmly the twinkle gone in a blink of an eye.

"Maybe he would, as a punishment for killing him" Harry said to himself quietly not meaning for Dumbledore to hear.

"Harry look at me" He ordered sternly, slowly Harry looked up to meet Dumbledore's eyes "Your godfathers death was not your fault he chose himself to go to the ministry …" Dumbledore started in a softer tone.

"yes but he wouldn't have gone if I had thought to use the mirror, if I hadn't believed Kretcher, I wouldn't have gone if I had paid more attention to Hermione and Snape about those stupid mind reading lessons" Harry said angrily.

"Harry what has happened would have happened, we can not change it, Fate was already set long before it happened and it would and could not have happened any different. It is not your fault that your godfather is dead and deep down you know it he would not have wanted you to live your life in misery because of him. I know it is hard getting over your loved one's deaths but it is the way of life, it always have been and always will be have I made myself clear?" Dumbledore said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Yes sir I understand sir its just hard" Harry said tears making small tracks down his cheeks.

"I know it is, but your godfather would have wanted you to remember the happy times you had with him not the sad. It is time to let him go" Dumbledore said before passing the forgotten envelope to Harry "here happy birthday" He added the twinkle back in his eye's at full force.

Harry nodded and whipped away his tears before he took the offered envelope and opened it, was a birthday card from Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir" Harry said smiling before opening the wrapping paper on the parcel to find a gold box with a griffin on the front " wow thank you sir its beautiful" Harry muttered looking at the box closely.

"Look inside" Dumbledore said.

Harry opened the box up and gasped inside was a gold amulet, on the amulet there was a phoenix with its wings wrapped around a red stone, the phoenix's eyes were small tiny red stoned.

"Sir it's ….. Sir I" Harry stuttered lost for words.

"It's alright my dear boy try it on" Dumbledore said watching Harry closely.

Harry picked up the amulet carefully and put the gold chain it was on round his neck as soon as it touched his chest he felt a surge of power rush through him and felt it rushing into his blood his body tingled as it welcomed back something that was took long ago.

Dumbledore watched Harry's eyes as the amulet touched his chest they flashed a gold colour before turning back to green but the green was not the green it was before they were darker and more powerful, a green fire flickered in Harry's eyes before it was stilled then a massive blast of power radiated of Harry's body and a faint phoenix song was heard echoing around the room, then Harry stumbled forwards before falling right into Dumbledore's waiting arms, Unconscious.

Dumbledore caught Harry and laid him on the bed stroking the hair back from Harry's eyes softly.

"I am sorry to spring this on you but it is the easiest way without people over hearing us here and I am scared what would happen to you if you were brought into the near vicinity of something so magical as Hogwarts while this is happening to you" he whispered.

Turning around he chuckled slightly at the mess that was Harry's room "just like all teenagers" he laughed to himself before waving his wand making all Harry's possessions fly into his trunk. Grabbing the owl's cage and Harry's now full trunk he pulled out a watch from his robes and made sure he was touching all of them a minuet later the familiar pull on the navel pulled him up and they went spinning away.

Dumbledore landed in his office Harry in his arms shaking his head sadly at how light the boy was he took him into a small passage way behind a portrait in his office and down some steps before reaching a door and walking inside it crossing a large hall he reached another door and walked inside it was a bedroom Dumbledore placed Harry on the bed and tucked the covers round him before walking out feeling the power radiate out of the small body of the boy asleep in to large bed, looking extremely small.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling better than he had ever been in his life he felt like something that had been bottled up inside him had been released, reaching for his glasses he put them on to find himself in a room that was not his, the walls were a forest green with silver stars on it Harry looked down at his bed to find a great big picture of a silver phoenix with green eyes. Jumping up Harry looked round the rest of the room the furniture was simple there was a large wardrobe and a small desk in a corner of the room, there was a bedside table and a nice comfy chair. Were am I he thought but for some strange reason he felt at home like he had lived there all his life shaking of the feeling Harry walked over to the door just as it opened.

Harry jumped back to allow what ever was coming into the room in, it was Dumbledore.

"Professor where am I, what am I doing here? What happened to me? All I remember is that I was talking to you and …" he asked looking round the room worriedly.

"Harry my dear boy calm down you are at Hogwarts in a room under my office" Dumbledore answered his eyes twinkling "how are you?" he added.

"I'm fine sir just a slight headache but apart from that I feel better than I have in my life, like something's been released inside of me" Harry said relaxing once he knew he was safe.

"Yes the headache is normal so is the feeling you are feeling" he said sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean normal sir?" Harry asked confused.

"That amulet I gave you released your powers that had been blocked when you were young" Dumbledore said "when you were a baby you were extremely powerful for example if someone didn't do as you wanted you levitated them until they gave in, your parents and I had a discussion and decided to trap your powers in a amulet until you were and are old enough to learn how to use them also the power waves that were washing of you were powerful and Voldemort would have noticed them and kidnapped you and train you for his purposes I was not going to give you the amulet till next year but your powers have showed themselves once or twice over the last three years and I think you are strong enough to handle them" Dumbledore said gravely "it did not seem to work as Voldemort got the upwind of the prophesy and came for your parents".

"But why was I so powerful?" Harry asked.

"the potters are known descendents of Godric Gryffindor and that line is very strong in your blood, a few days before your parents died Lilly came to me with a secret that she hadn't told anyone ever, you see your mum was adopted. Her mum was a witch and was the last of her line as her parents died shortly after her birth, Martha was her name. But when Martha was 15 a man got her drunk and well you can imagine. The next day when Martha woke up she realised that he had gone a few months later she found out three things, one that she was pregnant, two that the man that was your mums father was also a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff and that Voldemort who had only just started to come to power was hunting her because he wanted her child for she was also a descendent of one of the four founders, Rowena Ravenclaw and when the founders blood is mixed it produces very strong children. So Martha had Lilly and put her up for adoption with a letter that only the new parents and Lilly could read. Later Martha was captured and killed but she was happy because her child was now protected by a new family and Voldemort would not be able to find her" Dumbledore said gravely watching Harry sadly.

"When your mother married James and had you the three blood lines were mixed making you a very powerful baby"

Harry sat down and took a deep breath "if you want I can round up a few people to help train you with your powers" Dumbledore offered "you will be able to do magic while your on Hogwarts grounds and I'm trying to get the minister to lift the underage wizardry spell of all wands owned by people in fourth year and up"

Harry nodded a glint in his eye "I would be thankful if I could get people to train me the sooner I kill Voldemort the better" Harry said, and the sooner I can revenge my parents and grandparents death he thought.

"Very well I will go and contact the people I have in mind feel free to wonder around" Dumbledore said and made his exit.

Stretching Harry walked out of the room to find himself in front of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. Harry walked down random corridors and found himself at the corridor you walk down to make the room of requirements door appear he walked past the tapastry three times and stopped as a door appeared walking in he looked around there were bookcases full of books at the other end of the room there were some dummies and target marks hanging up on the wall Harry walked in and examined the books most were defence against the dark arts shrugging Harry picked a book of the shelf and walked over the comfy looking chair and sat down before reading the book.

An hour later Harry read the last page and closed the book before getting up and stretching what could I do know he thought to himself then looked at the target practices and walking over to a blue crystal that was hanging of the ceiling, there was a piece of paper next to it Harry picked it up and read it

_To reader this stone is a power measurer it measures the power of a curse you send at it and says if you are putting all you power into it, if you aren't then a book will appear that tells you how to make your spells stronger the power of the spell varies for different types of magic the average will show on this piece of paper along with the highest ever scored and by who and your score._

_Good luck_

Shrugging Harry stepped back from the crystal and fired a stunner at it, it hit its mark and the stone glowed red before going back to blue Harry looked at the piece of paper then frowned the average power for the spell he sent was 20 he got 25 the highest was Dumbledore with 97. Harry looked up as a pop sounded around the room to see a one page book appear he picked it up and looked at it.

How to power up your spells and make them strong and more affective. Harry took it over to the table and read the first page

_These two ways are the ways that will work for you the best in order._

_Emotion boost_

_The emotion boost is the power of emotion if you think of something that makes you angry when you fire a spell your spell will be two times stronger than it was the first time anger is one of the strongest emotion magic's but you shouldn't use anger to power your spells to much because it starts to taint your soul making you go to the dark arts and soon all you can think about is anger and any love you had will seek out of your heat leaving you a loveless dark lord, the best emotion to power you spells is love it will power your spells to three times as much as your normal one love is the most powerful emotion magic and can have no side affects. There is more emotion magic's but these two suits you the most._

_Meditation power_

_Meditation power is the second best way for you but is very hard to do you have to get your self into a meditation state and then find your power store once you have done that you have to find a way to make it grow, that way is different for every person. This has its side affects to it leaves you very dizzy for the first through times and if you over power it to much at once you could kill yourself._

_How to get yourself into a meditation state:_

_Sit cross legged on the floor._

_Chat these words as many times as you can until you slip into a black room with a light in the middle then you do what you think you have to do. "soul al ulna duo awl al quell"_

Reading the meditation steps again Harry decided to try it he sat down cross legged and started chanting until he slipped into the black room.

The Room was giant Harry turned round and was nearly blinded by the light that was there he walked up to it shading his eyes he had the big urge to touch it so that's what he did the light shimmered Harry put both arms on it and started chanting some words he didn't know what it meant the light started to grow larger until Harry tore his hands away as soon as he did he was back in the room of requirements panting he stood up but fell back down as a wave of dizziness came rushing over him once the dizziness was gone he slowly stood up and walked over to the crystal and shot a stunner of at it again before picking up the paper and grinning

_Average 20_

_Yours 40_

_Dumbledore's _97

He had grown stronger just my doing that meditation thing looking at his watch he jumped and raced out of the room he was late for dinner, he barged into the great hall doors and stopped panting "sorry I'm late professor I lost track of time" he panted and looked up it wasn't just professor Dumbledore that was there, Mad eye moody was sitting on the end of the table next to Tonks who grinned at Harry, next to Tonks was a person Harry didn't know then there was professor McGonagall and professor flickwit. In the middle there were two Dumbledore's and next to them was Hagrid then there was another witch that Harry didn't know talking to a man that was also a stranger then there was mundungus Fletcher and Snape who sneered at him when he caught his eye.

"Sorry am I interrupting any thing" he said.

"No my boy we were waiting for you actually" one of the Dumbledore's said his eyes twinkling "let me introduce you to your teachers you already know mad eye and Tonks they will be teaching you duelling techniques and Auror spells then there's Charles he will be teaching you physical defence, professor McGonagall will be teaching you transfiguration that can be used in duels and professor Flickwick will teach Duelling charms then there's me and my brother Aberforth will be teaching you Duelling on a whole, Hagrid will be teaching you how to defend yourself against Dark creatures Silvia will be teaching you how to be a animagus and Herald will be teaching you how to use your element. Mundungus will teach you stealth and Snape will teach you Potions." Dumbledore finish his eyes twinkling "as you see you have a busy schedule"

Harry just stood there staring at the people that said they would train him "erm well thank you" he said, Dumbledore grinned his eyes twinkling and pointed to the empty chair that was in between him and the other brother Harry walked up to the table and sat down before jumping back up as a loud farting sound was heard, the table was howling with laughter as Harry picked up the woppie cushion that was on his chair and sat down.

"Ah Harry I see you have a bit of trapped air on your seat" Dumbledore said amusement showing on his face.

Harry just glared at him before piling his plate with food, he reached for the beans but the other Dumbledore stopped him "do you think it is wise I have heard that beans give you wind and I know that you already have some as you demonstrated earlier" Aberforth said making the table burst out laughing.

"Now Abe you can have your fun later but for know let the poor boy eat" Dumbledore said kindly but his twinkling eyes gave him away.

"Ah yes I forgot my manors I am Aberforth Dumbledore brother of Albus Dumbledore" He said kindly.

"there are two of you" he grumbled before hitting his head on the table "I can hardly live with one mental old coot, now I have got two to live with all the summer holidays … o Merlin help me" the table howled again.

Groaning and muttering under his breath about mental old coots he started eating again listening to the two Dumbledore's arguing about the sherbet lemons that had somehow gone missing out of the headmaster's office and how only Aberforth had been in there since he got them out of his draw.

Once dinner had finished Harry went back to the room of requirements to practice some spells he had learnt out of the book he was reading and testing his strength of his spells and recording them down in is notebook so he knew if he had improved the next time he tried them.

Once he was bored of practicing his spells and aim he walked over to the dummies to see what they did and found a book next to them

_Duelling dummies_

_Duelling dummies are dummies that are use to practice duelling if you already have one all you have to do is hover your wand over the dummies and say enervate the dummy will immediately change to your level of fighting, you will know what level it is by the number on the chest of the dummy number 1 is the lowest duelling score one can get and 100 is the highest although only one person has got 100 and that was the famous wizard Merlin it is recommended that if you get up to 90 in duelling levels you should use two dummies and work your way up to 90 before you add another as usually if you are attacked there will be more than one person the dummies will stop moving once they have been defeated or have defeated you, the dummies cannot use spells that have a lasting effect and the stunning spell only lasts for five seconds the dummies can be set to physical fighting, duelling with wands or both to set it to physical fighting touch its chest and mutter physical enervate if it is just for magic it is just enervate if it is for both it is magic physical enervate good luck._

Harry put the book down and touched the dummy _enervate_ he said the dummy came alive and sprang of the wall and onto the duelling platform Harry looked at the number on the chest and growled 35 he was bad at this jumping up onto the platform he bowed like the dummy and got ready 1 2 3 go he shouted and rolled to avoid the stunner that was sent his way by the wand the dummy had in his hand wait a minuet how did it get a wand "_stupefy"_ Harry shouted the dummy dodged it "_expelliarmus" _Harry shouted the dummy moved out of the way again and shot something out of his wand which Harry dodged "_Petrificus Totalus"_ Harry shouted as he dodged another spell of the dummy's and growled in annoyance as the dummy dodged. They traded spells for a bit until Harry started to slow he was getting tired the dummy kept him moving a lot and he then realised that he wasn't very fitfor he was getting out of breath after 5 minuets of dodging god Harry your supposed to be the boy who lived the only one who can kill Voldemort and you cant even kill a dummy, "_Impedimenta"_ Harry shouted and dodged the cure that the dummy sent him but not seeing the one that was sent straight after he was hit by a stunner and went unconscious for five seconds once he was awake he jumped up to see the dummy back on the wall and a new book next to it he walked over to it and picked it up _The art of Duelling and how to improve your skills_

Harry opened it and read the opening note

_Find your Duelling number and it will explain what that number stands for them it will have all the information you need to improve from, from the duel with the dummy. _

Harry closed the book and put it in his bag he would read it tonight; he then made his way to the Headmasters office for that was the only entrance to his room he knew the door he exited from had disappeared.

Once he reached the gargoyle he stopped and cursed, he didn't know the password "erm chocolate frog, cockroach cluster, sugar quill, fizzing wiz be" eh kept trying to guess until he ran out of idea's "for Merlin's sake open up you stupid chunk of stone" Harry shouted, nothing happened "Move he shouted kicking the bottom of the gargoyle only to hop around for five minuets in pain cursing the gargoyle with all his might, finally he stopped cursing and took out his wand "_Reducto_" he shouted only to have his curse be absorbed into the gargoyle as soon as the curse disappeared the Gargoyle came to life and a ball of fire was sent spinning his way Harry dodged only to be hit by a ball of ice freezing his legs and arms then sending a fire ball spinning at him "what the" he shouted and felt power rush through his veins and melting the ice he dodged the fireball and shoved his hands on the gargoyle a gold glow illuminating his fingers once he took his hand of he stumbled into the wall feeling weak he looked at the gargoyle only to find that it wasn't a gargoyle instead there was a giant stone phoenix that looked just like Fawkes Harry could feel the power radiating of the stone creature "what would you like to set the password as master?" the phoenix asked startling Harry.

"erm Phoenix Flame" he asked seeing the phoenix nod its head once before turning to stone again Harry then realised what he had done he had changed the entrance to Dumbledore's office and the password he got some paper from his pocket and scribbled the password on and stuck it on the wall before muttering the password and walking up the stairs he was going to be in so much trouble when Dumbledore finds what he had done, what was he going to do? How could he even explain what he did, he didn't even know how he did it himself!

4,077 words in this chapter not including the starting and ending note.

This story will be a kind of super Harry as he will be powerful and know lots of spells but it will not be a all of a sudden he gets loads of powers and becomes the most powerful wizard alive he will train at least half a year to be strong. Please R&R because i want to know what other people make of it, feel free to critisize any part of it and i will try and make it better.

I hope you enjoyed it

Eye of the wolf


	2. Family History

Harry sat down in one of the headmasters chairs dreading all the punishments he would get for what he had done after five minuets of thinking about all the ways Dumbledore could kill him he got a feeling as if the stone phoenix was talking to him it told him that Dumbledore was coming up the stairs. O Merlin Harry thought as the door knob turned and the door opened "Sorry sir I didn't mean it I was just so angry then it tried to…….." he stopped when Dumbledore held up his hand and sat down Harry was too ashamed to look him in the face.

"imagine my surprise when I was walking down the corridor sucking one of my sherbet lemons and thinking of how I was going to get my sherbet lemons back from my brother before my spare pack runs out when I reach the gargoyle and say the password only to find that it is not a gargoyle but a phoenix and the password is changed" he said.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean it" he said but stopped as he saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkling in amusement.

"What happened?" he asked mildly.

"well I was trying to guess the password but I couldn't guess so I erm lost my temper and offended it when it didn't move I kicked it and well it didn't work and I hurt my toe pretty bad so I sent a curse at it, it was only mild and then it attacked me it froze me then sent a fireball at me and my magic reacted and melted the fireball and I put my hands on the gargoyle and concentrated and well then I felt really tired and looked up and it changed into a phoenix and asked me for the password o I just said a random thing thinking it was a joke but the password changed to that and I am so sorry sir really I didn't mean it" he said and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry my boy I am quite happy with the replacement that gargoyle was ugly and I didn't know how to change it, and that phoenix is beautiful it looks just like Fawkes" he said smiling "although I am a little upset about the lemon drop that fell out o my mouth when I saw the change to my guardian of my office but I suppose it will be easier as the gargoyle, or should I say phoenix will move out the way for you without the password although please would you ask it to do the same for me for I am quite used to the gargoyle just moving out the way without me having to ask for the password and would you please tell it to alert me when someone is coming up for I also find that that is quite useful".

"So that's how you used to now who it was!" Harry exclaimed grinning.

"yes but you better not tell people I like the fact that people are freaked out by the way I know who it is" Dumbledore said winking.

"o don't worry sir your secret is safe with me" Harry said grinning back at the mad headmaster.

"It's a good piece of art" Dumbledore commented nodding at Harry "o and the password was sherbet lemon" Dumbledore added

Harry groaned and buried his head in his arms " I should have known I tried everything but that password, how stupid can you get potter?" he groaned more to himself then Dumbledore.

"Maybe you should go to bed" Dumbledore said grinning as he popped another sherbet lemon in his mouth.

"I think I will o and why does the door leading out of my room keep changing places" Harry asked "and how do I get into it apart from your office"

"I didn't tell you? Sorry if you think of a part of Hogwarts you want the door to let you out at then open the door you will find yourself there and all you have to do is go to a wall and think of your room to get in the phoenix on your bed cover should appear as a picture in front of you, you should set the password then and you will be able to go in when ever you want were ever you want" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Thank you sir" Harry said before going into his room and changing into his pyjamas and flopping onto his bed with his book. Harry read for a while before turning of the lights with his wand and going to sleep.

The next morning Harry was woken by water being poured onto his body "rise and shine sleepy head" a voice shouted in his ear groaning Harry turned around only to fall out of the bed with a thump "I expect you to be in the great hall in five minuets you will find some exercise robes in your wardrobe" the voice shouted before leaving the room grumbling Harry got up and went to his wardrobe and opened it. Dumbledore had bought him new clothes for the holidays which Harry was very grateful for.

Harry found some robes that must be his exercising robes and changed into them they were light and thin and had a spell to keep the bottom out of the way of feet so you could run easily they were extremely comfy and absorbed the water that was dripping of his hair shrugging Harry went to the door and thought about the great hall and went through the door opened right in front of his chair.

Harry looked up the table to find that only the person he supposed woke him up was there "Hi I'm Harry he said nervously sitting next to the man.

"Hello I'm Charles but call me James that's what all my friends call me" James said grinning "I hoped you liked your little wake up call?" he added grinning like a manic.

"O yes real funny" Harry said grumbling "what time is it anyway?" he asked.

"5:30!" James answered.

"5:30! Are you mental what the bloody hell are you getting me up at that time for" he shouted.

"have you finished come on lets go" he said ignoring Harry's outburst, reluctantly Harry made his way outside and followed James to the lake "right I want you to do one lap of the lake of you go" James said making himself comfy on the floor.

"You must be joking" Harry shouted James lifted up a finger and pointed at the lake grumbling Harry started to jog round the lake. Half way he was gasping for breath but every time he slowed down a spell was sent his way, nothing harmful just a tickling charm or something to keep him running. Finally after what seemed like hours Harry finished the lap and collapsed exhausted on the ground next to James who was laughing at him.

"Not funny" Harry grumbled taking a gulp of the drink Charles offered him "thanks" he added gruffly once he finished the drink, after a five minuet drink James jumped up and held out a stick of wood shaped like a sword to Harry. Harry stood up and took it unsure about what to do with it "what.." he said but never got to finish it as Charles brought the stick down and smashed the other stick out of Harry's hand before knocking Harry to the ground and put the stick to his neck.

"You're dead" James said before helping Harry up and handing him the stick again. Harry got the stick in his hand just as James attacked again Harry tried to block but once again found himself on the floor with the stick on his neck "good but your doing it wrong you hold the stick like this to block it" he said and showed Harry the right move "or you can do it like this" he showed Harry another move before standing back in a fighting stance and attacking.

Harry tried to block how James showed him to but the sword stick was knocked out of his hands and he was once again sent to the floor this carried on for half a hour and Harry knew that he would be black and blue the next day but he could now hold of James first attack without ending up on the floor finally it was time to go up to the castle Harry stumbled into the hall much to the amusement of the people sitting at the table.

"Had fun Harry" Dumbledore asked is eyes twinkling in laughter, Harry who was not in a good mood whipped his wand out and shot a handy curse he learned from the book he was reading at Dumbledore who hadn't expected that and got his and found himself with goat horns and when he tried to speak found himself bleating, everyone at the table first were silent in shock as Harry had just attacked the headmaster but then burst out laughing at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tried to change himself back only to give himself hooves to add with his horns and voice and the worst was that the only thing he could eat was grass as his stomach had changed into a goats, after breakfast Harry waved his wand and Dumbledore was changed back to normal.

"Very funny Harry but please do not do that again grass does not taste that nice" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling "now I have made you a schedule for your training" he said and passed Harry a piece of paper Harry opened it and read.

_Monday_

_Physical defence 6:00 till 10:00_

_Breakfast 10:00 till 10:30_

_Auror training 10:30 till 12:30_

_Potions 12:35 till 3:00 _

_Lunch 3:00 till 3:30_

_Spare time 3:30 till 4:00_

_Duelling lessons 4:00 till 6:30_

_Tuesday_

_Physical defence 6:00 till 10:00_

_Breakfast 10:00 till 10:30_

_Transfiguration 10:30 till 12:30_

_Stealth 12:35 till 3:00_

_Lunch 3:00 till 3:30_

_Animagus Training 3:30 till 6:00_

_Duelling lessons 6:05 till 9:00_

_Wednesday_

_Physical defence 6:00 till 10:00_

_Breakfast 10:00 till 10:30_

_Auror training 10:30 till 12:30_

_Charms 12:35 till 3:00_

_Lunch 3:00 till 3:30_

_Spare time 3:30 till 4:00_

_Elemental Magic 4:00 till 7:00_

_Duelling lessons 7:00 till 10:00_

_Thursday_

_Physical defence 6:00 till 10:00_

_Breakfast 10:00 till 10:30_

_Elemental Magic 10:30 till 12:30_

_Transfiguration 12:35 till 3:00_

_Lunch 3:00 till 3:30_

_Animal training 3:30 till 4:30_

_Animagus training 4:35 till 7:00_

_Duelling lessons 7:00 till 10:00 _

_Friday_

_Physical defence 6:00 till 10:00_

_Breakfast 10:00 till 10:30_

_Potions 10:35 till 12:30_

_Stealth 12:35 till 3:00_

_Lunch 3:00 till 3:30_

_Duelling charms 3:30 till 4:30_

_Spare time 4:30 till 6:00_

_Duelling lessons 6:00 till 9:00_

_Saturday_

_Physical defence 6:00 till 10:00_

_Breakfast 10:00 till 10:30_

_Elemental Magic 10:30 till 12:30_

_Auror training 12:35 till 3:00 _

_Lunch 3:00 till 3:30_

_Animal training 3:30 till 4:30_

_Duelling lessons 4:30 till 7:30_

_Sunday_

_Physical defence 6:00 till 10:00_

_Breakfast 10:00 till 10:30_

_Animagus training 10:30 till 3:00_

_Lunch 3:00 till 3:30_

_Spare time 3:30 till 6:00 _

_Duelling lessons 6:00 till 9:00_

"I know it is a lot Harry but you need to train" Dumbledore said gravely.

"Yes sir" Harry said before making his way to Tonks who was beckoning him over to her.

"Hi Harry we have decided to go outside as it is a nice sunny day" she said joyfully as Harry followed her and mad-eye outside.

"Right Potter were going to have a duel first to see what your level is before we teach you" he said getting into a duelling position while Tonks copied him, Harry nodded gulping slightly this was going to be hard.

"one, two three go" moody shouted and fired a stunner at Harry who dodged clumsily and sent his own stunner back which missed with out Moody dodging mean while Tonks shot a body binder at Harry who blocked it with a shield which shattered on impact growling Harry dodged another spell and shot one back before dodging another that was shot by moody.

The duel carried on like that for five minuets Harry was tiring fast and his spells were getting weaker while Tonks and moody were full of energy, Harry dodged two spells from each of his opponents only to be hit by a second spell of Moody's and to fall to the ground in a body bind.

Tonks walked over to release him and offered a hand Harry took it and was pulled up onto his feet.

"Well done Potter that was good but can be improved" Moody commented hobbling over to Tonks and Harry, the rest of the lesson was spent going over what he did wrong in the duel and how to make his sill better before going onto a Auror spell that makes someone see a elusion of there worst fear making the person distracted and easy to attack.

By the end of the lesson Harry had mastered the spell quite well and was quite pleased at himself as Moody had told him that most death eaters go down after two minuets of duelling them and Harry had stood for five minuets, as he walked back to the castle he had a smile on his face but it soon dropped as he saw what he had next, potions with Snape this was not going to be fun.

Harry made his way down to the potions classroom as slow as possible but he felt like he got there to fast taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and opened it when a voice shouted at him to come in.

"Potter, the instructions are on the bored and the ingredients are next to your caldron you can start now" Snape drawled from behind his desk the usual sneer on his face. Harry walked over to the caldron and looked at the bored the potion was called the stealth potion "if you make the potion correctly which I doubt you will you must take it to your next stealth lesson" Snape sneered at him before turning to his work.

Harry was determined to get the potion right just to prove Snape wrong so he checked all the instructions twice before following them through at the end of the lesson Snape stood up and walked over to Harry who was just taking the cauldron of the fire and placing a cooling charm on the potion.

"Hmmm its not very good is it potter, but it will do bottle it and take it to your next lesson" Snape snapped before turning round "I want a two foot essay explaining what the uses this potion has and how it was used in the first war against the dark lord" he added before sweeping from the room leaving Harry to pack up and make his way to lunch "its holidays and he's giving me homework!" Harry exclaimed to himself angrily "I know I have to train but a two foot essay about something I've never heard about? That means I have got to go to the library, I wish Hermione was here she would find what I need straight away" Harry grumbled to himself as he made his way t the hall.

He entered the great hall and made his way up to the head table he was met by a number of hi Harry how's your lessons after answering all of the questions he sat down in the only spare seat that was in between Dumbledore and Tonks.

"Wocher Harry how was your lesson with grumpy old Snape?" Tonks asked causing Harry to laugh.

"It was bad very boring and I got homework, a two foot essay about some potion I don't even know the name of" Harry groaned.

"Aw you poor person maybe I can help you what does the potion do?" Tonks asked smiling at Harry's moaning.

"Erm well I think I remember Snape saying something about it increasing the speed and strength of the body" Harry said trying to remember.

"Did it have hawthorn and crushed unicorn hair in?" Tonks asked her attention now fixed on Harry.

"yes! How did you know that?" Harry exclaimed.

"The parabola Potion was used a lot by Auror's in the first war, it would improve your strength, speed and stamina and give you a big power boost it lasts for about 12 hours." Tonks said seeming excited that she could help Harry with some work, or it could have been that she was ruining Snape's fun for Harry wouldn't need to be in the library for as long.

"Auror's used to take it when they were what we donned wake up call, this was when the Auror was on call all week without break and when we say all week I meant all week, we could be called anytime of the day or night because of the shortage of Auror's we used to go on about five raids in the night and eight in the day sometimes more sometimes less most Auror's took the potion before they went on the raid so they were the most alert and had the best reflexes it saved many good mans lives, but it also killed them to. For the after affects of the potions were bad, when the potion stopped working it lost effect immediately and sometimes while the Auror's were in battle there energy would go as fast as a click of a finger as the potion runs out of effect, but the potion also takes up some of the Auror's strength to work so the Auror would be more tired then before they took the potion." Moody cut in.

"Moody I was telling him the story not you, that's one of the only potions I remember you could at least let me give him some of my only knowledge in potions!" Tonks exclaimed in mock anger.

"why do you remember that one?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"The potion is one of those that interacts with your blood as it manipulates the blood to think that it is full of energy, but me having the skill in changing my body parts have slightly different blood than normal people as the DNA in my blood has to change slightly with all the transformations I have to do …" She said smiling as if happy that she remembered all this information.

"in other words she is allergic to it" Moody growled grinning in a haunted manner as Tonks glared at him, the grin soon slipped as she started raving about not being a proper gentlemen and being rude and unmanly.

"Harry my dear boy I hope you're having fun" Dumbledore said his yes twinkling.

"what?" Harry said snapping out of his daze as he tried to remember everything so he could write it down when he had time "O yes if that includes landing on my arse twenty four seven then being locked in a room with the greasy old git I'm fine" Harry said then put his hand other his mouth as he realised who he was talking to " Professor I'm sorry I was…"

"I am sorry I think I just went death for a minuet old age it does that to you sometimes" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

Harry just lowered his head and started eating his ears going the colour of his best friend, Ron's hair.

"That's a good description of him young Harry but I think you missed a few words out, try greasy old grumpy, batty, evil git, you could add more to that but Albe is glaring at me so I better cut it short" Aberforth said leaning over to Harry and giving the grinning boy a wink.

"Aberforth that is enough you should know better than to insult my staff when your in front of me, especially in front of one o his students who knows what words our poor potions master would be called because of you" Dumbledore said sternly but his eyes were twinkling madly.

"

Aberforth faked a pout making Harry laugh again "don't worry sir he is already called those names by every Gryffindor in the school, there nothing new" Harry said before paling again "woops" he said smiling innocently.

Aberforth laughed loudly "it seems your perfect students, are not so perfect after all" he chuckled

"So what are you going to in your spare time" Dumbledore asked changing the conversation whole mock frowning at Aberforth who was still trying to control his laughter.

"I will be in the room of requirements sir" Harry answered.

"Really what will you do in there?" everybody had stopped to there conversation to find out what Harry would do in his spare time."

"I will be practicing my spell strength, my aim and my duelling sir" Harry answered stuffing some bread in his mouth.

"very good, its nice to see that you really appreciate the fact that you need to train although I wish that you would not need to" Dumbledore smiled "well if you excuse me I will be going" he said before leaving the table Harry ate a bit more before he to left and headed to the room of requirements.

Once he was there he thought about what he wanted and walked past the tapestry three times before heading in to find the same place as last time as well as his notes on spells that he had left on the table.

He stepped in and walked over to the table and picked up his spell list, once he had read through it he walked over to the line that was on the floor and placed his hand on the pillar next to him "aim practice" he said.

The target bored on the wall multiplied and moved forwards till it was five metres close to Harry who shot a stunning at the bored it hit it but not in the middle concentrating Harry aimed his wand at the middle ark and shot a spell it hit the middle right on.

The bored moved back a metre and Harry aimed again and shot another stunner but it missed the middle by a few centimetres growling Harry aimed again concentrating on keeping his wand steady he shot a spell and the bored moved back as it hit the middle the next length Harry had to attempt it eight times before hitting the middle and the one after that he had to try thirteen, finally as he hit the bored he stopped and touched the pillar again muttering "moving target.

The target moved forwards before slowly moving side to side Harry shot a stunner that hit the bored making it move a bit faster he shot another making it increase its speed again he kept doing it sometimes missing the bored each time he hit it the bored would increase its speed in moving side to side.

Finally Harry couldn't hit the bored any more so he stopped the bored and went other to the book shelf and picked a random book before taking it to the table and looking what he got.

_Duelling spells now forgotten_ the title read shrugging Harry opened the book and read for ten minuets jotting down some spells that looked interesting once he got bored of reading he stood up and tried the power crystal.

_Average 20_

_Yours 25 _

Harry sat down and reread the meditation rules before sitting down cross legged and doing the same thing as he did yesterday once he was finished another spell was shot at the crystal and a piece of paper appeared.

_Average 40_

_Yours 45_

His had gone up 5 for the power boosting feeling quite happy with himself he looked around the room and spotted another crystal, it was small and purple Harry read the note next to it.

_This crystal is a crystsal to show you if you have done new spells right._

_Shoot a spell at the crystal, if the spell is performed correctly then the crystal should emit a light purple cloud if the spell if wrong then the cloud will be black._

Harry shrugged and tried one of the new spells that was on his notes and frowned when the crystal emitted a black cloud, frowning Harry looked at his wand the spell came out and looked correct and it looked right yesterday when he had tried t to. He then realised the usefulness of the stone for if he had tried that spell in a duel then he could be dead now as it wouldn't have worked.

Harry read over the instructions of the spell again and realised that he was holding it wrong, adjusting his grip he tried again and whooped when the crystal emitted a light purple cloud this time around. Harry continued trying the spells he had found in the books he read and his spirit lifted more as he got more and more right.

On chance Harry glanced at his watch as he performed his seventh right cure and cursed as he found that he was going to be late for his lesson with Dumbledore if he didn't hurry up grabbing his stuff he raced down to the great hall and opened the door "sorry I'm late lost track of time" he panted.

"Don't worry my dear boy you're here now and that's all that matters" Dumbledore said taking of he midnight blue robes he was wearing and stepping up onto the platform that had been raised in the middle of the floor closely followed by his brother.

Harry dropped his bag on the floor and scrambled onto the platform.

"First we are going to have a little duel just to see how good you are" Aberforth said holding his wand.

"Against both of you" Harry aid gulping.

"No don't worry you will just be facing old Abe today and I will be watching" Dumbledore said stepping back of the platform.

"You have five minuets to get ready for the duel" Abe said before turning to Dumbledore.

Harry sat cross legged on the floor and concentrated once again feeling his power rise until he knew he would have to stop or he would burn his core out like he had read in the book.

"Right times up Harry my boy wand out" Dumbledore shouted Harry took his wand out "bow and go"

"Stupefy" Harry whispered remembering the tip about not shouting the incantation out loud or the person would know what spell you were sending.

Abeforth dodged the curse and sent one back in one fluid motion; Harry didn't recognise the curse so he dodged it instead before sending a different curse back which was dodged easily.

Aberforth dodged again and sent three curses one after another; Harry blocked two curses knowing that if he hadn't boosted his power before they would have passed through his shield.

The two exchanged curses for a minuet before Abe sent a cure which Harry dodged but didn't have time to get over his shock as the curse turned round and headed towards him again.

Harry groaned as the darkness finally cleared from his eyes, the curse had been a blinding curse that made the victim blind for a number of minuets, depending how strong the caster was, in Aberforth case five minuets.

"Well done, well done Dumbledore clapped as he stepped onto the duelling platform. "Very good Harry my boy very good"

"I got to admit I didn't think you were that good although you could brush up on your curses but that's what we are here for" Abe said joy fully.

Harry groaned tiredly, the day had taken a lot out of him and he was still weak from the lack of good food for over his grief of Sirius he had neglected his health and had barley eaten anything.

"I think we should stop early and let this poor boy go to bed after

all he has to get up early in the morning" Dumbledore said kindly.

Harry went to his room and collapsed on his bed asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


End file.
